deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ganime/Mario vs. Sonic- REMATCH
This Series will be about Death battles Remade with what I have to offer, these will be done when I am having trouble with any Battle (Currently Belmont Battle Royale, Ryuko Matoi vs. Kyoko Sakura, Raven vs. Scarlet Witch, and Madoka Kaname vs ???) Interlude Sonic vs. Mario -REMATCH.jpg|Ganime Boomstick: Back during the Golden Age of Gaming Nintendo and Sega were at the top, and Thier Mascots had just as big of a Rivalry. Wiz: Like Mario, the Italian Star Child. Boomstick: Or Sonic, the Fastest thing Alive. Wiz: I;m WIz and He's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, arom and SKills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Mario Wiz: Mario, one of the Seven Star Children first was found by the Yoshi's of Yoshi Island, that one event began a Legend. MARIO Age: Around 30 Weight: Around 230 lbs Height: 5'1 1 of the Seven Star Children Boomstick: Mario Has Many things to hold up Like his weapons and wide variety of Power-Ups. NATURAL ABILITIES AND POWERUPS *'Mario's Ultra Hammer can slam opponents with a powerful Whack' *'Mario Has the F.L.U.D.D That can Shoot Water at opponents and let Mario' get more air time and if needed can scald opponents' *'Mario doesn't need the Fire Flower since he is a Natural Pyrokinetic, so all of his fire attacks he can Naturally do' *'Super Star, Metal Cap, and Mega Mushroom allow invulnerability, and Metal Cap adds weight' *'Cape Can Slap opponents create extremely small wind waves, electricity, and Has the Ability to fly, also can create a small earthquake when diving to the ground' *'Ice Flower Can Freeze Water and Freeze opponents' *'Blue Koopa Shell allows Mario to do what a Koopa Does, it can survive up to 230 lbs, and it can slide around' *'Cat Bell gives Mario the ability to scratch and Dive Paw, and can climb walls' *'Ultra Fire/Mario Finale has Mario Shoot out a large flurry of Fire balls' Wiz: Mario is capable of many things like defeat Bowser, King Boo, Cackletta, Fawful, and the Queen Shroom. Boomstick: However Mario can be easily tricked as shown by New Super Mario Bros. WIi, and Super Mario 3D World, and isn't much of a Strategist. But remember don't ever mess with the Italian Stallion..... wait wha Mario: '' ''''"Thank you so much for-a playing-a my game!" '' '''Lifting Strength: Fluctuates Striking Strength: Mountain Level Speed: Even though Non-Canon Over 550 MPH in Charizard & Greninja Reveal Trailer, Reaction Speed: Hypersonic+(Can react to lightning) Durability: Town to Island Level Intelligence: Average Sonic the Hedgehog Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog constantly fights the meniacal Dr. Eggman for world peace, working with the Freedom Fighters he takes down any enemy. SONIC Age: Around 16 Height:: 4'8 Weight: 77 lbs Leader of the Freedom FIghters Wiz: Like Mario Sonic has a wide variety of items Items *'Normal Shield, FIre Shield, Electric Shield, and Bubble Shield, protect Sonic until taking one fatal blow, and prevent drowning, and immunity to FIre and Electricity, and aloow him to perform the Fire Dash, Electric Jump, and Bubble Bounce' *'Jet Boots allow Sonic to take to the Skies and Jet through water' *'The Chaos Emeralds allow him to perform Chaos Control and Become Super Sonic(Lasts for at least a week)' *'Sonic has His own Piko Piko Hammer' Natural Abilities *'Spin Dash Has Sonic Rev up in place and spin at opponents' *'Insta-Shield Gives sonic more reach after performing the Spin Attack' *'Super Peel out is a Running version of the Spin Dash' *'Homing Attack Homes in on opponents and sometimes weak points' *'Light Speed Shoes allow Sonic to Go 10x the speed of light' *'Sonic can Create Tornadoes by Running in circles or By summoning them' *'Super Boost allows Sonic to blast past enemies in a Blue Aura' *'His Quills can be used to pierce enemies' *'Can Transfer Speed through his body' *'Most BS Ability: Able to heal himself by vibrating fast enough' *'Super Sonic is able to calm enraged forms as shown in Sonic Adventure' *'Magic Hands can capture enemies in small capsules and use them as weapons' *'Fire Soumersault allows Sonic to spin into opponents with fire' Boomstick: One of his most valued abilities is his speed, using many abilities through his games he can at most move at approxametly 54000 times the speed of light, also this is Game SOnic, not his Overpowered Archie counterpart able to go billions of times the speed of light. Wiz: Sonic is able to Defeat Perfect Chaos, Death Egg Robot, Neo Metal Sonic, Silver, Blaze, and Dark Gaia. Boomstick: But his cockiness can get the bst of him, and without the bubble shield he is dead meat underwater, for the most part. Wiz: But with all of the previous fasctors, this is why e know Sonic as th "Blue Dude with the attitude' Sonic: Whatc'ha see is whatc'ha get, just a guy who loves adventuring: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Lifting Strength: Varies Striking Strength: Normal to Peak Human Speed: MFTL+ Reaction Speed: MFTL+ Durability: At least Planet level (Able to survive in an artificial Black Hole) Inteligence: Low to Average ''DEATH BATTLE!! Sonic started doing his Daily Jog until he decided to go faster... and faster... and faster, until he warped from Mobius straight to the Mushroom Kingdom accidentaly destroying many Toad Houses and eventually through the Mushroom Castle crushing Both Luigi and Princess Peach. Once sonic stopped Mario confronted Sonic with Sonic repling with.... Sonic: Sorry man, hopefully no one got stuck in there. Mario pulled out his hammer, not letting Sonic go out scott-free. Sonic: Oh it's a Fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! As Sonic pulled out his Hammer. '''FIGHT!!' Mario and Sonic started whamming thier hammers against each other. Mario then knocked Sonic's Hammer out to a Mountain, then using his Hammer to Repeatedly hit Sonic but then Sonic Steals the Hammer for himself and whacks Mario on the Head then Throws the Hammer away. Mario throws out Fire Balls burning Sonic but he was able to put on a Fire Shield Dashing past Mario over and Over until he was Sprayed by the F.L.U.D.D, Mario then Put on the Blue Koopa Shell but it was broken by the Sonic Storm. Mario: That's It , I'mm gonna end this right now! Mario Then went into Mega Mario punching Sonic but then Sonic became Super, the two began in a clash Destroying Landmarks, the Beanbean Kingdom and Sarassaland until Mario's Mega Mushroom ran out allowing Sonic. to split Mario in Half. K.O.!! Results Boomstick: Hold on we are here to debunk some ways that Mario Would win IN SMG MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, BOWSER, BOWSER JR., AND THE TOADS SURVIVED THE SUPER NOVA Wiz: Firstly they end up on the Planet the game began on as if the Game never happened, also The Super Nova was very comparable to the Big Bang, the creation of everything, therefore the Supernova feat is null. And this. WHITE TANOOKI MARIO COMPLETLY STOMPS ON SUPER SONIC Boomstick: You may be right, until you see that The White Tanooki Suit is still vulnerable to lava, which is at least 1200*C, Sonic's shoes can catch on fire and with the addition of Super Sonic it could reach temperatures of lava as the red and white parts are made of leather while the bottom has traces of metal, Super Sonic is able to teleport himself and others to any location, plus he would have alot of time since Super Sonic can last for at least once a week. YOU SHOULD'VE GIVEN MARIO MORE POWERUPS/ABILITIES Wiz: Remember Mario doesn't have many natural abilities that don't involve Luigi, and we were being fair in only using Sonic from the Games, because if we used Pre-Super Genesis Wave Archie Sonic, he wouldn't even need Super Sonic. Boomstick; It seems that Mario was just too slow. Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog... again. Category:Blog posts Category:Ganime Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Rematch Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles